


Everyone Except Me

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>You only say you love me when you’re drunk.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Except Me

There are only two scenarios in which Chris says the word.  
  
One is when he's in front of a camera.  
  
The other is when he's fucking.  
  
Wait, lemme back up for a sec.  
  
 **+++**  
  
When there are cameras around, Chris loves  everyone.  
  
It's a side-effect of coming from a showbiz family, you know? Any time you're being documented, you have to get your schmooze on. It's exhausting to watch, especially when you consider the fact that Chris has been putting on this act since shortly before birth.  
  
Not that I'd know anything about that.  
  
Christ.  
  
I need a drink.  
  
 **+++**  
  
So yeah, the other times when Chris says the word, it's when he's fucking.  
  
And we're only ever fucking when we're drunk.  
  
 _God, Anton, you're fucking **hung**.  
  
I bet you say that to all the boys._  
  
If I'd known he was a talker, I never would have followed him home that night.  
  
Well.  
  
 _Fuck... me...yes...yesyesyesssss..._  
  
Okay that's a lie.  
  
He's hot, and he's a slut, and I'm fucking nineteen, so the tequila is only working in my favor when it keeps me from getting off the second Chris takes off his clothes and climbs onto his bed on his hands and knees.  
  
 _Do I need to leave you a trail of breadcrumbs or something?  
  
Only if it leads to your lube._  
  
 **+++**  
  
He didn't say it the first time, maybe because I didn't stick around.  
  
 _Thanks for the ride, big guy, but I gotta head home.  
  
What? No you don't; stay. I'll do all the work this time.  
  
That's why I have to go, man, we have work in...shit, five hours.  
  
Oh. SHIT._  
  
 **+++**  
  
The second time was a more of the same.  
  
 _Jesus Anton, how many of those have you had?  
  
Two fewer than you. Do the math.  
  
...  
  
Exactly. Let's go back to your place._  
  
 **+++**  
  
 _Damn. It's like flipping on a switch with you, isn't it?  
  
I'm nineteen.  
  
You really are. How many times can you come without going limp?  
  
That's pretty much up to you, big guy.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Don't mind if I do._  
  
Some people use their days off to run errands, relax, catch up with old friends.  
  
Not us.  
  
 **+++**  
  
He didn't say it the second time either, but the third time, well.  
  
 _I want you to fuck me this time.  
  
Whoa. How much tequila did you drink?  
  
You had twice as much as me. You're such a hypocrite.  
  
I'm also twice your size.  
  
Not where it counts.  
  
Braggart.  
  
So shut me up._  
  
You get it, right? Good, because I don't.  
  
 ** _Ow_** _, god damn it!  
  
Have you ever done this before?!  
  
I 'did it' with you eight times last week.  
  
That's not what I meant. Christ, you're tight. You need to relax. This'll be good, I promise, you just need to open up._  
  
This guy never stops talking.  
  
It's actually kind of nice, but you didn't hear that from  me.  
  
 _Oh... **yeah** , baby.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck...ohhhhhh fuck. Fuck! Chris!  
  
Told ya so._  
  
You'll have to forgive me if my narrative kind of falls apart here.  
  
 _Shit, loosen up again man.  
  
Don't wanna. Feels so fucking good.  
  
Oh god, Anton, fuck, do that again!_  
  
And then it happened.  
  
 _I love you...I love you...I love you..._  
  
 _Chris don't stop!_  
  
 _I love you! I LOVE YOU!_  
  
 **FUCK!**  
  
 **+++**  
  
So,  everyone knows it doesn't really count.  
  
At least, everyone except me.


End file.
